This application relates in general to log-splitting apparata and in particular to such apparata which are adjustable for enabling the log to be split to be oriented in a variety of positions.
As most of us know, the task of splitting logs varies as to its difficulty, depending upon the size of the log and the type of wood. If one wishes to split relatively small logs, the task can be accomplished by a small ax or hatchet. As the logs become larger, both in diameter size and length, additional tools are often necessary. Such additional tools typically include a wedge which is driven into a cut or crack in the log. As the wedge is driven further and further into the log, the increased thickness of the wedge causes the split in the log to widen. By using additional wedges and continuing to drive these wedges into the log, virtually any log can be split into smaller pieces.
As with many other tasks which constitute a significant expenditure of physical exertion, log splitting has evolved into a more automated procedure whereby man has created machines to do much of the work. Log-splitting devices are not necessarily new, as evidenced by the list of patents which follows. Log-splitting apparata reduced to their most basic form typically incorporate a wedge-shaped cutter disposed on a vertical column and some type of drive means to force this cutter into the end of a log which is located beneath the cutter. The following list of patents discloses log-splitting apparata which relate to the basic concept of driving a cutter into a log.
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 49,913 Penny 9/12/1865 205,550 Hildreth 7/02/1878 269,856 Holcombe 1/02/1883 881,538 Bienk 3/10/1908 1,425,298 Treat 8/08/1922 3,779,295 Balsbaugh 12/18/1973 4,086,111 Corey 4/25/1978 4,102,373 Winiasz 7/25/1978 ______________________________________
Penny discloses a device for splitting wood wherein a linkage arm is connected between a drive wheel shaft and a cutter. Rotation of the drive wheel causes the cutter to move in a downwardly direction toward a log-supporting platform. Although the log-supporting platform is bolted to the frame, it is adjustable as to vertical height allowing for variation in log sizes.
Hildreth discloses a machine for splitting wood which is very similar to the Penny patent reference. In Hildreth, a pulley and drive belt is utilized for the rotary motion which is coupled to the cutter by a pitman. The pivotal connection at each end of the pitman first to the wheel-driven shaft and secondly to the cutter, enables downward movement in a cyclic, repeating action.
Holcombe discloses a wood-splitting machine, again of the type which incorporates a pitman coupled between a drive wheel and the cutter. The pivotal connections at each end of the pitman, first to the wheel and then to the cutter, enable the cutter to move up and down in a cyclic action as the wheel has a constant direction of rotation.
Bienk discloses a wood cleaver wherein a fulcrum arm or lever is movable in a downwardly direction in order to exert a force on the top end of a hatchet which is slidably received with a supporting frame member. This downward movement of the hatchet forces the hatchet into a log which is placed on a platform therebeneath.
Treat discloses a wood-splitting machine wherein the ax or splitting member is able to be elevated and subsequently released so as to drop by the force of gravity on the wood and thereby split the wood. An arrangement of linkages, wheels, cables and pulleys are incorporated in order to do the raising of the cutter to a significant height elevation above the block of wood positioned therebeneath.
Balsbaugh discloses a portable log-splitting and tube-bending apparatus which includes a vertically disposed frame preferably adapted to be mounted on a vehicle, a pair of splitting or bending elements carried by the frame wherein one of the elements is generally convex and one of the elements is fixed to the frame with the other element being mounted on the frame for reciprocating movement along the frame toward and away from the other splitting or bending element. When log splitting is desired, a vertical column is employed in combination with a hydraulic cylinder and a wedge-shaped cutter. Upon actuation of the hydraulic cylinder, the cutter is driven downwardly where a log has been placed on a stationary platform for splitting of the log.
Corey discloses a wood splitter which is particularly suited to hydraulic operation for mechanically splitting sections of wood lengthwise. The device is mounted on a trailer having a flat work deck and a vertical column is employed and coupled to the vertical column is a hydraulic cylinder which acts upon a splitting blade. Once a piece of wood is placed beneath the cutter, the blade is lowered by hydraulic cylinder action by means of a foot lever. Contact of the blade with the wood is sensed by another cylinder which causes a lever arm to raise beneath the wood forcing the wood upwardly and to be split by the blade.
Winiasz discloses a semi-automatic log splitter which includes a set of shearing blades positioned above a log-supporting platform. Beneath the platform is an expanding bellows member which upon air inflation extends upwardly forcing the log into contact with the shearing blades and thereby splitting the logs.
The concepts of a wedge-shaped blade or cutter being vertically driven into contact with the log and the ability for upward vertical movement of the supporting platform are recognized as being old in the art. However, none of the prior art devices discussed herein provide any means for radial adjustment or rotation of the log-supporting base so that the log can be subsequently split at a different location. That particular improvement is detailed herein in accordance with the present invention and provides a novelty and improvement as will be explained. Also included as part of the present invention are unique means for lifting the entire apparatus in conjunction with transportation by a related vehicle.